In order to satisfy the increasing demands of radio data traffic after the commercialization of a 4G mobile communication technology, efforts have been made to develop an advanced 5G mobile communication technology.
In order to accomplish a higher data transfer rate, implementation of the 5G mobile communication technology at super-high frequency (mmWave) bands (e.g., such as a 60 GHz band) are being considered. Also, in order to obviate a propagation loss of radio waves and increase a delivery distance of radio waves in the super-high frequency bands, discussions of the 5G mobile communication technology are underway about various techniques such as beamforming, massive multi-input multi-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antennas, analog beam-forming, and large scale antennas.